


Liens brisés

by Ploum



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: [Nouvelles écrites pour la communauté fam_fic sur Livejournal] Recueil de nouvelles sur Ben, Leia et Han Solo, de la naissance à la chute de Ben, ou l'histoire d'une famille vouée à ne jamais être unie.OS 1 : Premier cri (thème 8 - Bruit)OS 2 : Un nouveau départ (thème 4 - Etreinte)OS 3 : Balade en famille (thème 3 - Marche)OS 4 : Laissé en arrière (thème 7 - Bleu et vert)OS 5 : Rendez-vous près du lac (thème 6 - Lac)OS 6 : Voie sans retour (thème 5 - Sang)OS 7 : Chacun son combat (thème 1 - Combat)OS 8 : Dans l'attente (thème 2 - Pardon)





	1. Premier cri

**Author's Note:**

> Crédits : Star Wars appartient à ses ayant-droits respectifs, Georges Lucas et les studios Disney notamment. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse à des prompts postés au sein de la communauté fam_fic sur LiveJournal, du groupe 2.
> 
> Seule l’histoire est issue de mon imagination et m’appartient, de ce fait tout plagiat est interdit conformément à l’article L.335-2 et suivants du Code de la propriété intellectuelle.

**Thème 2.8 Bruit**

                La douleur était si forte que jamais, ô grand jamais, cette dernière ne pourrait la quitter. Ses propres cris emplissaient la pièce alors que les contractions la tiraillaient de toutes parts et que l’être qui essayait de s’extraire de son corps semblait déterminé à la labourer au passage. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu’elle avait abdiqué face aux larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues et que les sanglots arrachaient sa gorge. Elle ne savait pas si Han était présent et ne s’en préoccupait pas tellement. Sept mois qu’elle savait, sept mois qu’elle anticipait en partie ce moment, et en aucun cas elle ne s’était sentie prête et ne l’avait jamais été. Comment l’aurait-elle pu ? Il y avait eu tellement de choses à entreprendre depuis la fin de l’Empire en vue de reconstruire la galaxie, et il en restait encore tant ! Pourtant, la voilà à présent en train de souffrir, hurlant dans la tente du campement dans les ruines perdues dans la forêt d’Idalûn, car malgré sa grossesse avancée elle avait tenu à être présente, ne souhaitant pas se dérober à ses responsabilités. Aucune aide médicale n’était à attendre… ils n’avaient pris avec eux que le strict minimum, et cela n’incluait pas du matériel pédiatrique pour la prise en charge d’éventuels accouchements. Etait-ce la péridurale qui n’avait pas du tout fonctionné à cause d’elle-même ou la molécule anesthésique était-elle insuffisante pour cette tâche ? Leia n’en avait aucune idée.

                Mais pourquoi une telle chose leur était-elle tombée dessus ?

                Après avoir poussé un autre cri, elle réalisa avec un peu de retard qu’un vide soudain s’était emparé de son bas-ventre et que ses chairs à vif n’étaient plus étirées. Elle le réalisa complètement lorsqu’un léger vagissement s’éleva à quelques pas d’elle, cependant les vertiges qui la saisirent l’empêchèrent de se redresser. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule moite et rendit une œillade vitreuse à l’individu en question qu’elle peina à reconnaitre ; Han.

                — C’est un fils !

                Un fils ? Les yeux de Leia s’ancrèrent dans ceux de son compagnon, incertains. Même encore à présent, elle avait des difficultés à réaliser la réalité, et il était évident qu’il en allait de même pour Han. Elle était mère et lui était… père. D’un fils. Un garçon. Quelle importance cela avait-il ? Ils n’étaient pas prêts, c’était bien trop tôt, ils étaient ensemble depuis un an tout au plus ! Et cela tombait également bien mal, juste après la sortie de la guerre. Les festivités qui s’étaient ensuivies et l’ivresse de la victoire ne leur avaient pas tant réussi…

Beaucoup décrivaient la joie et le bonheur de cet instant, la venue d’un nouvel être, fruit de l’amour entre ses deux concepteurs, pourtant il n’en était nullement question pour eux. Ils n’en étaient pas heureux. Tant de choses dépendaient encore d’eux, un enfant n’y avait pas sa place. Un certain fatalisme s’était logé en eux et refusait de les quitter. Car ils en étaient responsables et il leur faudrait assumer malgré tout, bien que les circonstances ne s’y prêtassent pas.

— Vous voulez le prendre dans vos bras ?

                L’interpellation les fit sursauter et ils se tournèrent vers l’infirmière. Cette dernière tenait dans ses bras l’enfant noyé dans des linges blancs, et seuls deux petits bras potelés dépassaient en gigotant. Seul un faible bruit s’en dégageait. Leia cligna des yeux sans comprendre, l’esprit encore un peu déconnecté de la réalité.

                — Pardon ?

                L’infirmière leur désigna le bébé en le soulevant légèrement.

                — Vous voulez le prendre dans vos bras ? répéta-t-elle avec douceur en s’approchant des deux nouveaux parents qui se raidirent à ce mouvement.

                — Je…

                Leia ne sut comment protester lorsque l’infirmière le lui offrit presque d’autorité. Son regard se riva alors vers son fils. Un bébé. Un bébé comme elle en avait vu tant d’autres, un peu rouge et rond. Elle avait du mal à voir un lien entre ce bébé et elle. Han le contemplait également, aussi dépaysé qu’elle.

— Comment souhaitez-vous l’appeler ?

                Les deux amants s’entreregardèrent, hésitants. Ils n’avaient pas réfléchi à cela, comme à tant d’autres choses au sujet de cet enfant. Les yeux de la princesse se baissèrent vers le bébé. Elle mit du temps à répondre.

                — Ben.

                Après tout c’était logique, c’était le nom d’emprunt de l’homme qui avait guidé son frère Luke et qui leur avait ainsi rendu l’espoir. Il était mort pour cela. Ce serait lui rendre un bel hommage.

                Elle leva son visage vers Han, interrogatrice, et ce dernier hocha la tête sans un mot, signifiant son approbation. Lui non plus n’avait pas de réelle idée et celle-ci lui paraissait pertinente. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, amoindri par la langueur qui pesait sur l’ensemble de son corps.

                — Ce sera Ben.


	2. Un nouveau départ

**Thème 2.4 Etreinte**

                — Tu pars ? Encore ?

                — Ce sera court, ne t’inquiète pas. Juste l’histoire de quelques jours.

                Leia pinça les lèvres et se détourna de Han. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur le bébé qu’elle tenait dans ses bras et qui dormait paisiblement. Plusieurs semaines s’étaient écoulées depuis sa naissance et elle avait fini par se faire à son existence et au fait qu’elle fût désormais mère, à défaut de réellement comprendre comment une telle chose avait pu lui tomber dessus à un des pires moments de sa vie. La Nouvelle République avait besoin d’elle. Elle faisait partie de leurs sauveurs et de leurs meneurs et elle ne pouvait que prendre part à la reconstruction de la galaxie, qui en avait tant besoin après tant d’années passées sous la coupe de l’Empereur et de son terrible Seigneur Sith – rien de moins que son propre père. Elle frissonna et, instinctivement, elle serra le bébé un peu plus contre elle sans que ce dernier n’en fût troublé. La vérité avait été douloureuse à connaitre et l’encombrait d’un sentiment de responsabilité supplémentaire bien qu’elle ne ressentît rien à l’égard de son géniteur. Qu’il fût là n’arrangeait pas ses affaires mais elle endossait son rôle comme elle le pouvait – son double rôle désormais.

                Mais Han, lui, préférait fuir, autant la politique que son propre enfant. Leia le comprenait dans le premier cas, moins dans le second. Elle aurait cru que leur fils aurait au moins eu le mérite de le retenir un peu parmi eux ; mais Han n’avait pas mis longtemps à retomber dans ses vieux travers et dans sa vie de contrebandier en compagnie de Chewbacca et de ses quelques amis peu recommandables. Et rien de ce qu’elle lui avait dit jusque-là n’avait fonctionné. Il disparaissait et revenait et était absent plus qu’il n’était là. Ils avaient sauvé la galaxie ensemble, s’étaient mariés et avaient eu un fils mais Han n’avait sans doute jamais été aussi lointain que depuis ces dernières semaines. Comme si tout cela ne comptait pas tant pour lui et qu’il vouait un amour plus que profond pour son activité, ou un désir irrépressible de fuite et de liberté. Comme si eux-mêmes étaient une forme de prison dont il s’efforçait de s’échapper sans pleinement l’assumer.

                La gorge de Leia se serra alors qu’elle sentait la main d’Han se poser sur son épaule. Il la serra mais ce geste, plein de sollicitude, ne lui apporta aucun réconfort. Il n’agissait ainsi que parce qu’il avait perçu son silence et son agacement à son égard ; c’était difficile de ne pas le réaliser. Dans ses bras, comme s’il discernait l’affliction de sa mère, Ben commençait à s’agiter mais ses yeux fermés indiquaient qu’il n’était pas encore totalement sorti du sommeil pour autant.

                — Je reviendrai, Leia. Ce n’est –

                — Tu dis cela tout le temps, Han, fit-elle en se retournant promptement pour ancrer son regard dans le sien, sans réaliser que Ben avait ouvert les yeux, réveillé par son mouvement brusque. Et effectivement tu reviens, pour partir ensuite au bout de deux jours. Sommes-nous donc si pénibles à supporter ?

                — Bien sûr que non !

                Le bébé commença doucement à vagir et Leia ne manqua pas la grimace qui orna un instant les lèvres de Han avant de s’effacer, comme s’il avait réalisé avoir effectué un faux pas. La déception la remplit tout entière et ses épaules s’affaissèrent. Elle soupira, amère et désemparée. Jamais ses absences ne cesseraient. Il la laisserait seule, seule à s’occuper de leur enfant alors qu’elle-même avait tant à faire. Il ne l’avait jamais désiré et ne désirait pas s’en encombrer.

                Han ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et il l’étreignit soudain. Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise par cet élan d’affection, tandis que Ben hoqueta et se figea un instant. Cet enlacement ne dura pas et quelques secondes plus tard, seules ses mains la touchaient encore, posées sur ses bras. En un certain sens, il entourait également leur enfant de ses bras mais ce n’était pas volontaire.

                — Je m’efforcerai d’être plus présent à l’avenir, je te le promets. Mais là je dois vraiment y aller.

                Après un instant de flottement, il l’embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres puis il se détacha d’elle pour partir. Il s’enfonça dans la foule et bientôt, il disparut de sa vue. A cette heure l’aire d’atterrissage des vaisseaux spatiaux fourmillait de monde, lui facilitant ainsi la tâche. Leia n’avait pas besoin de le suivre pour savoir où il se rendait ; le Faucon Millenium était visible depuis sa position. Elle se mordit la lèvre, dépitée. Ce n’était rien de plus qu’une promesse, comme toutes les autres ; comme d’habitude, il ne la tiendrait pas. Il la lui avait déjà faite tant de fois, à chaque fois qu’il partait ; cette scène ne cessait de se répéter, irrémédiablement.

Une certaine lassitude la gagna et elle sentit à peine son bébé s’agiter dans ses bras tandis qu’elle retenait ses larmes, épuisée.

                — Princesse…

                Leia se retourna et aussitôt confrontée à une de ses subalternes, elle réendossa son rôle de politicienne et oublia ses larmes. Retourna dans un monde où Ben n’avait pas sa place.

                — Je sais, je vous suis. Laissez-moi juste le temps de le confier.

                Ce ne fut que l’affaire de quelques minutes, tant la manœuvre était habituelle. Un droïde de forme humanoïde ne tarda pas à récupérer le paquet et à disparaitre à l’intérieur du bâtiment, alors que ce dernier gigotait de plus en plus violemment et s’était mis à pleurer. Leia en entendit les échos mais préféra ne pas en tenir compter et l’écarter de ses pensées sans sourciller. Elle avait des responsabilités auprès de ses concitoyens et elle les assumerait jusqu’au bout.

                Et cela devait passer par quelques sacrifices.


	3. Balade en famille

  **Thème 2.3 Marche  
**

               Ni Han ni Leia ne repéra le regard suspicieux de leur fils à leur égard, enthousiastes à l’idée de cette promenade dans les jardins qui jouxtaient l’ambassade de Naboo. C’était une initiative simple et usuelle pour bon nombre de familles mais pas la leur ; Han était bien trop souvent absent pour cela et Leia bien trop occupée. Ainsi, ils étaient presque fiers de ce court instant qu’ils s’accordaient, rien que tous les trois. Assis sur un épais tapis entouré de quelques jouets, Ben se redressa, le visage fermé, et jeta une brève œillade vers le droïde qui lui servait de gardien comme pour lui demander confirmation. Tant de fois il avait eu de faux espoirs suite à des promesses non tenues que l’enfant de huit ans ne nourrissait plus d’illusions. Pourtant, leur agitation l’intriguait également car elle n’avait rien à voir avec la hâte qui précédait un départ du contrebandier ou une mission diplomatique de la politicienne. Cependant il ne bougea pas, spectateur de leurs agissements ; il ne tarderait pas à connaitre la suite des événements.

                Lui ne doutait pas qu’une fois encore, leur initiative tomberait à l’eau pour une raison ou pour une autre.

                — Ben, qu’attends-tu ?

                Ben fut surpris par la voix de sa mère mais n’en montra rien. Il se traina d’un pas lent auprès de ses parents sans démontrer nulle joie à leur égard. Quand la supercherie retomberait-elle et lui retournerait-il dans sa solitude ? Il préférait presque y être. Ce n’était que dans ces moments-là qu’ _Il_ le contactait. Son seul mentor, son seul confident, celui qui avait fait jaillir en lui l’espoir d’une autre vie. Une où il ne serait pas que le fils de deux grandes figures de la Rébellion victorieux de l’Empire Galactique et sauveurs de la galaxie, vivant dans leur ombre sans connaitre la raison de son existence et regrettant qu’elle fût. Une où il serait lui, et juste lui, sans le poids de l’héritage familial qui pesait sur lui.

                Il ne réagit pas lorsque Leia passa son bras sur ses épaules, pour une accolade comme il n’en avait pas l’habitude.

                — PX3-02, tu peux rester ici ; nous ne sortons que tous les trois.

                — Bien madame la sénatrice, déclara la voix mécanisée du droïde en inclinant le buste pour la saluer.

                Le visage de Ben s’assombrit un peu à l’entente de ce son. Voilà à quoi se résumait l’essentiel de sa vie ; à un droïde comme garde d’enfant, seul et sans réel ami. Le robot l’emmenait bien faire des activités de son âge comme lui avait ordonné sa propriétaire afin qu’il ne restât pas enfermé ; mais peu de choses l’intéressaient et le poids de son ascendance se faisait plus pesant à l’extérieur. L’on témoignait de respect à son égard mais c’était dirigé envers ses parents, car lui-même n’avait rien fait pour le mériter ; et en même temps, inévitablement, l’on attendait de lui qu’il fût digne d’eux et de leur héritage, qu’il fût à la hauteur de parents qu’il ne voyait presque jamais. Il avait donc pris l’habitude de s’isoler, ayant l’impression que chaque geste vers lui n’était qu’une manœuvre hypocrite qui visait surtout à entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Leia et de Han. Il en souffrait mais il se taisait. De toute façon, y avait-il quelqu’un dans cette galaxie qui s’y intéressât ?

                Si, _Lui_.

                — Allez, Ben, on y va, fit alors Leia en baissant la tête vers lui pour lui adresser un sourire.

                Il ne lui renvoya qu’un air maussade en réponse mais obtempéra. Les yeux de ses parents se croisèrent au-dessus de sa tête, surpris de sa morosité. Cependant ils ne dirent d’abord rien et quittèrent la chambre à ses côtés. Derrière eux, PX3-02 s’affaira à ranger les objets qui trainaient dans leur plus grande indifférence.

                Ben plissa les yeux lorsque la lumière claire et vive de l’extérieur les lui agressa. Cependant il refusa d’exprimer son inconfort tandis qu’ils s’avançaient dans le paysage vallonné, le pas lent, entouré des quelques arbres qui ponctuaient leur avancée. Il n’avait aucune idée du motif d’une telle marche ; pour lui elle n’était qu’intéressée car il n’en avait jamais été autrement. Ce n’était que lorsqu’ils ressentaient le besoin d’entreprendre une discussion ‘tous les trois’ qu’ils prenaient la peine de se dégager un moment dans leur emploi du temps à la cadence infernale – du moins préférait-il le supposer, surtout pour son père pour qui il avait quelques doutes – lorsqu’ils faisaient semblant de se soucier un peu à son existence. Quel serait donc le sujet de conversation, cette fois ?

                — Alors Ben, tu t’intègres bien ici ? Je sais que ce n’est pas évident de changer de milieu aussi fréquemment, alors…

                L’enfant n’écouta pas les paroles apaisantes de sa mère, blasé. S’il s’intégrait bien ici ? Il ne s’était jamais intégré nulle part. Et puis à quoi bon ? D’ici quelques mois, la sénatrice s’établirait ailleurs, puis encore ailleurs, selon les missions qu’elle devrait effectuer au nom de la Nouvelle République dont elle avait contribué à la création. Il avait l’impression d’être un bagage qu’elle se trainait par obligation ; pourquoi la suivait-il, d’ailleurs, ou plutôt pourquoi s’encombrait-elle de lui ? Pourquoi ne l’avait-elle donc pas abandonné à la naissance, tout simplement ? Les choses auraient été bien plus simples pour eux.

                Cela leur aurait fait un souci en moins.

                — Ben ?

                Ben leva ses yeux vers sa mère. Han n’avait pas parlé une seconde, laissant faire sa femme – comme tout le temps, à savoir ce qu’il faisait là d’ailleurs. C’était toujours ainsi. Instinctivement, les mâchoires de l’enfant se contractèrent mais il ne répondit rien et son visage ne se dérida pas. Il perçut alors la lueur d’inquiétude dans les yeux de sa mère et la curiosité molle de Han à son égard. Il fronça les sourcils ; alors c’était là le problème. Ils ne le trouvaient pas normal, ou du moins pas comme ‘d’habitude’ – pour ce que cela signifiait pour eux. Mais que s’imaginaient-ils donc ? N’avait-il donc même pas le droit d’être comme il était, allaient-ils en plus lui poser des exigences supplémentaires ?

                Qu’il aurait voulu se retrouver seul ou avec _Lui_ , à rêver d’une vie qui n’était pas la sienne et à celle qu’ _Il_ lui promettait, une vie plus glorieuse et satisfaisante que celle-ci.

                — Ben, que se passe-t-il ? s’inquiéta Leia avec une sollicitude que l’enfant estima en vérité feinte.

                — Rien du tout, maugréa-t-il en se détournant pour observer le ciel exempt de nuages, d’un bleu clair pur.

                Il savait qu’elle n’abandonnerait pas si aisément ; peut-être jugeait-elle qu’il s’agissait de son devoir d’assumer quelque peu son rôle de mère par instants, mais Ben le vivait non plus comme un regain d’intérêt à son égard mais comme une intrusion d’une quasi-étrangère qui s’offrait l’illusion d’assurer une tâche qu’elle n’avait jamais désirée.

                Il n’y avait donc plus qu’une chose à faire, détourner la conversation ; et puis c’était l’occasion de répondre à une interrogation qui le hantait depuis qu’ _Il_ lui en avait parlé. Pourquoi avait-il appris son existence par _Lui_  et non pas par sa famille de sang ? En faisait-il donc si peu partie qu’ils avaient estimé qu’il n’était pas nécessaire de tout lui dire ?

                — Pourquoi ne m’avoir jamais parlé de mon grand-père, le Seigneur Vador, et de ses projets ?

                — Q-quoi ?

                Les deux adultes étaient tant sous le choc qu’ils s’arrêtèrent et Ben les imita pour rester à leur hauteur. En même temps, des souvenirs remontaient en eux, de l’Empire et de la guerre ; du corps sans vie du Seigneur Sith qui brûlait, après son dernier acte qui avait signé sa rédemption. Ils lui avaient bien parlé d’Anakin, mais ils n’avaient jamais évoqué son passé plus noir, celui de figure emblématique du régime d’oppression de l’Empire – de cela, ils n’avaient parlé que de sa mort, qui avait conclu la guerre et avait permis de s’engager vers une ère de paix et de libertés. Eux-mêmes préféraient n’en retenir que cela – Leia surtout. Elle ne voyait pas tant en lui une figure paternelle, incarnée par l’homme qui l’avait adoptée et élevée, mais elle savait que c’était le cas de son jumeau, Luke. C’était une façon de se rassurer dans l’idée qu’elle n’était pas la fille d’un monstre.

                Mais Ben venait de lui renvoyer toute cette réalité au visage et elle s’en trouvait ébranlée, de sorte qu’elle était incapable de prononcer un mot.

                — Où as-tu entendu parler de lui ? intervint Han en fronçant les sourcils.

                Ben refusa de répondre à cela. Jamais il ne leur avait parlé de _Lui_ et jamais il ne le ferait. Ce serait trahir sa confiance. Or Il était le seul à le comprendre, le seul à l’estimer et à le soutenir. Ce serait une bien mauvaise façon de le remercier.

                Alors une fois encore il détourna un peu la conversation, de sorte à ne pas y être obligé.

                — En avez-vous donc si honte ? Il a pourtant accompli de grandes choses, il a –

                — De grandes choses ? s’étouffa Han tandis que Leia pâlissait, estomaquée.

                Apprendre que son fils admirait les agissements abominables de son grand-père la médusait. Comment avait-il pu arriver à de telles pensées ? Elle croisa de nouveau le regard de Han qui se trouvait tout aussi effaré qu’elle. Ils étaient intervenus à temps, semblait-il ; car il subissait vraisemblablement quelque mauvaise influence délétère et il leur fallait corriger cela.

                Soutenir l’ancienne idéologie de l’ancien Seigneur Sith revenait à mettre à mal les bases de la Nouvelle République. Cela signifiait-il donc que quelque part, d’anciens fidèles au régime se réunissaient dans l’espoir de causer sa chute et de restaurer l’Empire ? Ils avaient pourtant signé un traité de paix avec ces derniers !

                — Peut-être étaient-elles grandes, mais elles n’étaient pas si bonnes ! rétorqua sèchement Han en croisant les bras. Bon sang, qui t’a prétendu une chose pareille ?

                — Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était instaurer la paix dans la galaxie, dans _toute_ la galaxie. En quoi est-ce mal d’œuvrer pour ses idéaux ?

                — Ce n’était pas le but de l’Empire, tout ce qu’ils voulaient était _dominer_ toute la galaxie ; là est toute la nuance, corrigea son père en secouant la tête, dépité.

                Face à lui, son fils refusait d’en démordre et de porter crédit à ses propos ; il le fixait, le regard torve, cantonné à ses positions, se fermant à eux comme si c’étaient _eux_ qui ne voulaient rien comprendre. Leur crainte s’accentua et se transforma en peur ; c’était comme s’il avait eu un lavage de cerveau. Mais par qui, et pourquoi ? Et Leia s’inquiétait plus encore, car son fils avait hérité des mêmes pouvoirs que son grand-père et que son oncle. Etait-il possible qu’il en vint à se laisser tenter de la même façon que son aïeul ?

                Il faisait toujours aussi beau et lumineux autour d’eux, pourtant la jeune mère avait l’impression que le temps s’était assombri.

                — Ben…

Ses parents eurent beau insister et lui expliquer plus en détail ce qu’il s’était réellement passé, le rôle qu’avait tenu Darth Vador pour la mise en place de l’Empire et pour son maintien pendant de nombreuses années, la guerre puis finalement sa fin, rien n’y fit. S’il se montra attentif à leur version des faits, il ne paraissait pas y prêter une image si négative, du moins elle ne parvint pas à noircir l’image qu’il se faisait de ce grand-père fantomatique. Ils insistèrent malgré tout, troublé par cette fascination étrange qu’il manifestait, et se confrontèrent à l’indifférence grandissante de leur enfant qui les invita rapidement à se taire et à abandonner la partie, du moins pour l’instant. Finalement la conversation se délita d’elle-même et la marche reprit dans un silence pesant et inconfortable. Ils observèrent leur fils qui marchait comme un automate, sans joie, avec le désir palpable de sortir de cette situation inconfortable et de rentrer. L’aura sombre de leur fils leur sauta alors aux yeux et une sensation étrange, malsaine, s’empara de Leia. Elle déglutit, mal à l’aise. C’était comme l’aura de Darth Vador lorsqu’elle l’avait rencontré lors de sa capture mais en plus ténue et indistincte – mais présente. Le Côté Obscur. S’était-il emparé de son fils ? Un sentiment d’effroi et d’impuissance la saisit et elle eut l’impression de manquer d’air. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ? Etait-il encore possible de faire quelque chose ?

Oui ! Ben n’était qu’un enfant, il subissait forcément l’influence d’un adulte. Il leur fallait découvrir qui. Et surtout, il fallait réussir à lui faire comprendre qu’il se trompait de voie et que les promesses qui lui avaient sans doute été faites étaient caduques. Eux n’y parviendraient pas ; Han ne croyait toujours pas en la Force et considérait les talents de ce dernier comme des attitudes fantasques et elle-même n’avait jamais appréhendé la Force. Il leur fallait quelqu’un qui pût guider Ben ; quelqu’un qui s’y connaissait suffisamment pour le tirer de cette situation.

Leia se rapprocha de Han jusqu’à presque le coller et l’incita d’un geste silencieux à se laisser distancer par leur fils de quelques pas. Il comprit aussitôt son objectif et se plia à sa demande. Elle ne tarda pas à entrer dans le vif du sujet.

— Il faut… il faut demander de l’aide, murmura-t-elle à l’oreille de son mari, d’une voix suffisamment faible pour que leur fils ne l’entendît pas. A Luke. Luke saura quoi faire.

— Pourquoi Luke ?

Leia ne répondit pas, sachant que ce n’était qu’une perte de temps. Cette certitude l’envahit et elle se réfugia en elle, espérant avoir trouvé là la solution : Luke était le seul à pouvoir les aider.

Le seul à être en mesure d’écarter Ben du chemin qu’il tendait à emprunter.


	4. Laissé en arrière

**Thème 2.7 Bleu et vert**

                L’enfant n’avait jamais vu le Temple Jedi auparavant, celui que son oncle Luke avait recréé une fois l’Empire tombé afin de faire renaitre l’Ordre Jedi de ses cendres. Impressionné, il fixa un moment ces éclats bleus et verts qui zébraient dans l’air, traits colorés fugaces qui se confrontaient au son de l’électricité qui accompagnait leur simple existence. C’était comme assister à une danse gracieuse mais dangereuse, le moindre faux pas pouvant causer des blessures irréversibles à son adversaire du moment voire la mort – mais cela ne retirait en rien l’excitation qui étreignait Ben tandis qu’il les observait, le cœur battant. Que faisait-il donc là ? Il n’en avait pas la moindre idée ! Ce n’était pas comme si ses parents lui reconnaissaient le moindre talent dans la Force – pour son père, elle n’existait tout simplement pas. Or aujourd’hui, ils se trouvaient là tous les trois. Pourquoi ?

                La question disparut rapidement de l’esprit de l’enfant tandis qu’il contemplait l’entrainement des apprentis Jedis avec émerveillement et qu’il se demandait s’il serait capable, un jour, de réaliser de telles prouesses – ils bougeaient si vite ! Ceci sous le regard ému et en même temps inquiet de sa mère qui le jaugeait du coin de l’œil tandis qu’ils attendaient à l’entrée de la structure. Han, lui, se contentait de fixer le paysage droit devant lui, une grimace sur ses lèvres, jugeant d’un œil critique ces guerriers pseudo-mystiques qui prétendaient manipuler une Force perceptible que pour quelques privilégiés. Jamais il n’y avait cru durant la guerre et ce n’était pas plus vrai en ce jour. Seulement, il partageait la crainte de sa femme et ne savait pas quelle autre alternative proposer ; si Ben préférait se plonger dans ces idioties comme son oncle, pourquoi pas si cela le tirait de l’ombre des méfaits de son grand-père ? Et puis, qui mieux que Luke pour lui parler de ce dernier ? Il était celui qui avait été le plus proche de lui, et d’une certaine manière le plus affecté par sa mort ; après tout il avait su l’homme qu’il avait été et celui-ci était mort pour lui et dans ses bras. Peut-être que la part d’humanité que Luke lui décrirait aiderait Ben à comprendre ses fautes et qu’il ne devait les estimer ? Pour le moment il ne voyait que cela à faire.

                Même s’il ne saisissait pas ce que le Maitre Jedi pouvait faire de plus qu’eux.

                Devant eux, l’homme le plus âgé, qui allait sur la quarantaine, décroisa les bras en les apercevant. Il était vêtu d’une tunique claire tenue par une ceinture marron, et sa tenue spartiate et sa barbe en pointe qui lui mangeait une partie du visage lui conféraient une aura charismatique qui intrigua Ben. Il parla un instant avec des individus près de lui, sans doute pour prendre le relais auprès de ses apprentis ; puis il se détacha du groupe, sous l’indifférence de ceux qui se battaient et qui n’y prêtèrent pas attention, pour avancer vers eux. Les yeux de Ben quittèrent rapidement cet homme pour revenir à eux et à la danse de lumière bleue et verte. Hypnotisé, il n’entendit que vaguement les salutations que leur adressa l’homme lorsqu’il atteignit leur hauteur.

                — Leia. Tu souhaitais me parler ?

                Leia acquiesça puis ses yeux se baissèrent irrépressiblement vers son fils. Luke haussa un sourcil.

                — C’est votre fils ?

                Leia acquiesça une fois encore d’un hochement de tête. Luke était au courant de l’existence de Ben mais avec la reconstruction de l’Ordre Jedi, il n’avait pas eu réellement de temps à consacrer à sa famille, encore moins à ce neveu arrivé bien trop vite au goût de tous. Il ne l’avait vu que très peu, ce qui expliquait que ni l’oncle ni le neveu n’avait retenu le visage de l’autre. Chose qu’il ne regrettait pas lui-même : même s’il avait fait une croix sur sa mère, puisqu’il s’agissait en réalité de sa sœur jumelle, un certain malaise le saisissait à chaque fois que son regard tombait sur le fils de Leia et d’Han. Une certaine nostalgie aussi – mais sans doute était-ce mieux ainsi. L’amour était à écarter lorsque l’on servait la Force ; lui donner un tel caractère impossible – l’inceste – l’avait bien mieux desservi que n’importe quel argument.

                — Pourquoi me l’amener ?

                — Parce que nous avons besoin de ton aide, Luke. Ben… Il a besoin d’être guidé.

                Luke fronça les sourcils.

                — Pourquoi maintenant ? Il est peut-être un peu vieux pour entamer –

                — Ne me dis pas ça, tu étais déjà adulte lorsque tu as entamé ton apprentissage ! s’écria Leia avant de revenir à une voix plus basse, presque suppliante : S’il te plait… Je ne sais pas vers qui d’autre me tourner.

                Luke ne répondit d’abord pas, troublé. L’attitude anxieuse de sa sœur le désappointait et il ne savait comment l’interpréter. Son regard se tourna vers l’enfant qui ne présentait rien d’anormal – sa curiosité était toute naturelle pour un non-initié de son âge. Que se passait-il donc pour qu’il y eût une telle urgence dans sa voix ? Etait-ce seulement parce que ses pouvoirs étaient apparus voire prenaient des proportions ingérables ou y avait-il… autre chose ? Si le fait qu’il eût hérité de cette affinité avec la Force ne le surprenait pas, jamais il n’y avait réfléchi ni tenté de le tester pour le prendre en charge le plus rapidement possible. En lui-même, il savait que c’était par volonté d’éviter cet enfant dont il avait du mal à accepter l’existence – parce que c’était le fils de sa sœur et de Han – et pourtant il devrait, s’il était réellement aussi guéri de cet amour indésirable qu’il aurait voulu le croire. Avait-il fauté en agissant de la sorte ?

                — Que se passe-t-il, Leia ? Il y a un problème avec lui ? demanda-t-il d’une voix apaisante dans l’espoir de la tranquilliser.

                Leia se pinça les lèvres et Luke aperçut du coin de l’œil le visage d’Han s’assombrir sans qu’il ne tournât son attention vers eux. Le Maitre Jedi sentit son sang se glacer. Force, aurait-il dû prêter attention à cet enfant au lieu de l’ignorer ?

                Il le reporta brièvement sur Ben pour constater que ce dernier n’en prêtait aucune à leur conversation, toujours spectateur de l’entrainement qui se déroulait à quelques centaines de mètres d’eux et indifférent à leur trouble.

                — Luke, je crois que… je crois qu’il subit l’influence du Côté Obscur.

                Luke sursauta et écarquilla les yeux. Le Côté Obscur. La malédiction qui pesait sur les Jedis et en particulier sur leur famille. Son grand-père y avait cédé avant de s’en détourner en se sacrifiant pour lui. Lui aussi avait été tenté mais il s’était raccroché à Leia et à tous ceux qui en attendaient tant de lui, alors que c’aurait été si facile de basculer. Et maintenant Ben aussi ? Ce n’était pourtant qu’un enfant. Les Skywalker et leurs descendants réussiraient-ils un jour à s’en extraire ou l’histoire était-elle destinée à se répéter ?

                Le teint un peu plus pâle, il riva de nouveau les yeux vers l’enfant et le scruta plus attentivement. Il se concentra dans le but de percevoir la Force qui l’environnait. Il sentit son âme défaillir lorsqu’il détecta un relent faible mais bien présent d’une Force sombre et noire, opaque et malfaisante. Le Côté Obscur. D’une manière ou d’une autre, Ben en subissait l’influence.

                Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux apeurés de sa jumelle. Il aurait voulu la rassurer à ce sujet mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Et que dire ? Comment un enfant pouvait déjà y être soumis ?

                — Sais-tu d’où cela vient-il ? Avez-vous constaté que…

                Si une personne extérieure était responsable de cela – un Sith, peut-être. Ce qui n’était doublement pas bon signe.

                Leia secoua la tête, désemparée. Cela perturba d’autant plus son frère.

                — Nous n’en savons rien. Nous avons essayé de-de trouver qui avait pu lui mettre de telles idées dans la tête –

                — Quelles idées ?

                — Que les actions du Seigneur Vador étaient légitimes et œuvraient pour une cause juste. Qu’il ne souhaitait qu’instaurer la paix dans la galaxie.

                Luke se mordit l’intérieur des joues mais il n’intervint pas. L’enfant avait forcément subi une influence extérieure, car il était peu probable qu’il eût lui-même interprété ainsi les événements passés. Sans doute un ancien soutien de l’Empire, un nostalgique, qui souhaitait peut-être raviver ses cendres. Mais qui et dans quel but ? Et pourquoi s’en prendre à Ben ? Pour en faire un pilier comme Dark Vador l’avait été pour l’Empire ? Ce n’était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

— Mais nous n’avons pas trouvé. Nous avons essayé de savoir s’il subissait l’influence d’un adulte mais il est seul l’essentiel du temps. Il ne se mélange pas vraiment aux autres enfants et passe le temps qu’il peut dans sa chambre ou dans une salle d’étude, en retrait. Dehors aussi, mais jamais sans autre compagnie que le droïde chargé de s’occuper de lui. Je suis inquiète Luke ; je ne comprends pas ce qu’il lui arrive et je… il se passe quelque chose.

                — Je comprends, fit Luke d’une voix lointaine en reportant son attention sur l’enfant, une lueur nouvelle dans le regard.

                Un enfant sombre et isolé, une proie parfaite pour le Côté Obscur de la Force. Il semblait prendre le même chemin que Darth Vador et Luke ne savait pas s’il était en mesure de faire quelque chose contre cela. Mais il comprenait le désarroi de sa sœur ; si quelqu’un était capable de l’en détourner, c’était lui. Sa gorge se noua ; encore tant de responsabilités pesaient sur ses épaules et lui se rajoutait au reste. Cela ne cesserait-il donc jamais ? Chaque victoire de la Lumière ne rendait l’Obscurité que plus vindicative à reprendre le contrôle ?

                — Tu veux que je le prenne en charge pour en faire un Jedi, n’est-ce pas ?

                Ben tourna la tête vers eux à ce moment-là, comme s’il avait compris que son avenir était en train de se jouer là, et son attention alterna entre les différents adultes. Leia se mordit les lèvres et acquiesça et Han ne prononça pas un seul mot. Luke soupira. Il n’était pas en mesure de refuser. Il s’approcha de l’enfant dans son dos et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules.

                — Bien. Ne t’inquiète pas, Leia ; ce n’est qu’un enfant et qui que ce soit, il n’aura plus de prise ici. Tout ira bien.

                Du moins Luke désirait ardemment y croire. Leia lui sourit timidement, rassurée de voir son jumeau prendre les choses en main. Elle se baissa pour embrasser son enfant sur la joue et se confronta à un air rempli d’incompréhension. Elle lui sourit dans le but de le rassurer.

                — Ne t’inquiète pas, tout ira pour le mieux.

                Elle se releva sans que son fils ne se départît de son air. Elle reporta son visage vers son frère qui la jaugeait en retour, l’air neutre.

                — Merci…, souffla-t-elle à son encontre, avant de saluer une dernière fois ses deux parents.

                Han se contenta d’une tape sur l’épaule de son fils avant de rejoindre Leia et tous deux reprirent la direction de leur vaisseau posé à quelque distance de là. Au début, Ben ne réagit pas, stupéfait. Il comprit rapidement qu’ils partaient sans lui et la prise des mains de son oncle et nouveau Maitre lui laissait sous-entendre la raison – pourtant, il ne put s’empêcher de ressentir un sentiment d’abandon à cet égard.

                — Maman… ?

                Ses parents ne se retournèrent pas et bientôt ils regagnèrent l’abri de leur vaisseau. Un bruit sourd s’éleva rapidement à l’allumage du moteur. Ben ne bougea pas, davantage bloqué par une certitude qui pesait sur son corps que par ces mains qui pressaient ses épaules.

                Finalement, ils avaient réussi à se débarrasser de lui d’une toute autre manière que celle qu’il avait imaginée.


	5. Rendez-vous près du lac

**Thème 2.6 Lac**

                Le lac revêtait différents sens aux yeux des jeunes apprentis Jedis. Son immensité et son horizon indistinguable leur faisaient rêver d’un ailleurs, de la même façon que les étoiles qui remplissaient le ciel nocturne. Plonger dans ses eaux était comme une façon de renaitre, de se purifier, mais constituait aussi une sorte de parenthèse dans leur dure vie d’entrainement, faite de labeur et de frugalité. Cela faisait également remonter, à l’occasion, des souvenirs de leur tendre enfance, pour ceux qui en avaient encore, d’une vie souvent insouciante dans une famille aimante qu’ils avaient dû quitter. Et l’admirer avait un certain effet relaxant qui apaisait les cœurs et les âmes et qui aidait à la concentration et à la méditation. Régulièrement, plusieurs d’entre eux se rendaient à son bord au coucher du soleil ou plus tard dans la nuit noire pour en bénéficier et ainsi communier avec la Force.

                Mais à cet instant, aux yeux de Ben, cette étendue d’eau bleu clair n’avait aucune de ces significations-là.

                Lui-même se tenait dans le couvert des arbres à l’abri de la chaleur et des regards, assis sur une souche d’arbre sans bouger afin de n’émettre aucun bruit. Le lac n’était qu’à une dizaine de pas de l’adolescent et scintillait sous les rayons de l’astre diurne d’une lueur argentée. L’eau léchait la rive sableuse par intermittence, allant et revenant sans un son, car aucune vague ne l’agitait. Le cadre enchanteur se trouvait rompu par les trois personnes qui se tenaient devant lui, sous l’attention impassible de Ben qui les fixait sans interruption. Il n’avait pas revu ses parents depuis une éternité – des années en fait, depuis ce jour où ils l’avaient confié à son oncle et l’y avaient laissé seul. Réellement seul ? Pas vraiment, non. _Il_ avait toujours été là et sa présence s’était même faite de plus en plus forte à mesure que le temps passait. Il ne savait pas qui il était ni pourquoi il s’intéressait autant à lui. Il était doué mais… peut-être pas autant que son aïeul, loin de là, et pas autant que _Lui_ le lui susurrait. Il prétendait que la raison en était que la Lumière était faible et qu’il n’aurait jamais ce qu’il désirait par elle – reprendre l’œuvre de son grand-père et accomplir son souhait, rétablir une véritable paix et non pas celle factice et hypocrite que leur offrait la Nouvelle République.

                Et à présent, ses parents se tenaient là face à Luke qui soupirait, déconfit, et ils parlaient de lui. Ils parlaient de lui dans son dos, car sans doute cela leur aurait trop coûté de venir le voir et d’assumer devant lui ce qu’ils en pensaient. Ben serra les poings mais s’exhorta à la patience et au calme, au contraire de son indignation qui lui criait de se précipiter vers eux. Sans doute en apprendrait-il plus sur la raison de leur venue en les espionnant discrètement plutôt qu’en apparaissant comme un missile à leurs côtés – Luke profiterait alors de son statut de Maitre pour le renvoyer sèchement.

                — Je suis désolé Leia. Ton fils… plus il grandit, plus il semble emprunter le même chemin que Darth Vador…

                Si cela ne le vexait pas le moins du monde, au contraire – même s’il devinait qu’à leur bouche c’était loin d’être une bonne chose – il était tout simplement blessé que ce fût la première question qu’ils eussent posé au Maitre Jedi. Etait-ce donc tout ce qui comptait à leurs yeux ? Que Ben ne _basculât_ pas ? Luke leur avait déjà fait de multiples discours sur les dangers du Côté Obscur, ses vices et ses tentations. Etaient-ils donc tous obnubilés par cela ? Pourtant il aurait tant de choses à leur apporter ! L’entrainement avec Luke n’était que frustration et doutes, surtout que ce dernier ne le lâchait pas, comme si diminuer son attention de quelques secondes le ferait chuter. Luke ne croyait pas en lui, Ben l’avait toujours su, et ce dès le premier jour, et cela n’avait pas changé. Il ne l’avait pris sous son aile qu’au nom de sa sœur.

                Un soupir de son père le tira de ses pensées et il se tendit instinctivement. Lui aussi n’avait jamais cru en lui, pour d’autres raisons – et de toute façon, c’était à peine s’il avait été un père pour lui. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs années pour comprendre que ce visage était celui de son géniteur tant il avait brillé par son absence récurrente.

                — Je te l’avais dit, Leia. Il y a trop de Vador en lui…

                Leia secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, refusant les paroles de son mari. L’un comme l’autre exaspéra Ben ; ils partageaient tous des liens biologiques avec lui et aucun ne le comprenait. Pire encore était la considération qu’ils avaient de son grand-père.

                — Il y a de l’espoir, Ben n’est pas un Sith. Es-tu sûr que ce n’est pas juste l’adolescence ?

                — Leia…

                Ben se redressa, déterminé à ne pas en écouter davantage. Il s’enfonça entre les arbres, empruntant le chemin qui le mènerait vers le Temple. Ils avaient déjà une idée bien arrêté sur lui et sur son grand-père de toute manière, inutile de chercher à se défendre. Ce n’était qu’une preuve de plus de l’immense fossé qui le séparait de ceux qui se prétendaient être de sa famille.

Il ne remarqua pas l’œillade discrète de son oncle à son départ, qui avait senti le léger trouble dans la Force à cet instant-là. Ce dernier plissa les yeux mais se retint du moindre commentaire. Il n’y croyait plus, malgré les espoirs de Leia, et les pouvoirs de Ben ne cessaient de grandir en même temps que l’influence du Côté Obscur. Que pouvait-il faire d’autre… si ce n’était éliminer la menace qui sommeillait en lui avant qu’elle ne s’éveillât ?


	6. Voie sans retour

**Thème 2.6 Sang**

                Le sang de Leia se glaça tandis que la vitrine de la navette en cours d’atterrissage laissait voir le charnier qu’était devenu le Temple Jedi. Ses yeux errèrent sur la surface plane de terre battue avec fébrilité, mais nul être vivant n’était visible à ses yeux ni distinct au sein de la Force. C’était Elle qui l’avait avertie du drame qui s’était déroulé là ; elle avait senti toutes ces vies fauchées en quelques instants, créant ainsi un vide béant en Son sein. A présent la Force était muette, marquée à vif par la perte de tant de ses fidèles. Leia avait encore du mal à croire qu’une telle chose avait pu se produire – et son fils qui se trouvait là-bas lui aussi. Luke avait-il survécu ? Y avait-il quelques survivants ? Mais surtout, son fils avait-il survécu ou faisait-il partie de ces innocentes victimes étendues là-bas sur cette terre brune couverte de cendres et imbibée d’eau de pluie et de sang ? Des larmes gagnèrent les yeux de la politicienne et son menton trembla de manière irrépressible tandis qu’elle contemplait le désastre. La peur. Elle irradiait de tous ses membres et de toute sa chair de sorte que pour la première fois, elle ne parvenait aucunement à cacher son désarroi et sa panique. Panique à l’idée d’avoir perdu son fils. Elle ne sentait pas son aura et craignait ce que cela signifiait. Masquait-il seulement sa présence ou était-il mort tout comme les autres ? Elle n’avait qu’une hâte, arriver au plus vite sur cette planète et fouiller les lieux à sa recherche dans l’espoir de le retrouver vivant, par miracle. La multitude de corps tuait peu à peu cet espoir. Comment aurait-il pu en réchapper ? Y avait-il ne serait-ce qu’un seul survivant ? C’était à en douter. Elle étouffa à moitié un premier sanglot et des larmes s’échappèrent pour glisser sur ses joues. Elle voulait tellement y croire et y croyait si peu – et dire qu’elle l’y avait envoyé pour… Elle ne devait surtout pas y penser. Ne pas penser au fait que c’était elle qui l’avait envoyé là et donc à la mort.

                Une main se posa sur son épaule et la tira de ses pensées en même temps que de la vue abominable devant elle. Elle remarqua à peine que l’attention de l’essentiel de ses subordonnés était tournée vers elle pour la fixer avec compassion, des airs désolés figés sur leurs traits. Elle se retourna brusquement. Ce n’était qu’Han ; il avait annulé son départ avec Chewie lorsqu’il avait appris la nouvelle alors même qu’il s’apprêtait à décoller pour venir avec elle, reculant une rencontre pourtant importante pour lui. Au moins était-il là pour endurer cette épreuve à ses côtés. Ce dernier se tenait juste derrière son épaule, l’air navré. Il avait le visage pâle et tiré, affecté par la mort possible de son fils ; cependant une lueur étrange et incertaine, sombre, envisageait une toute autre hypothèse. Il gardait les lèvres closes à ce sujet et se contentait de serrer l’épaule de sa femme en guise de soutien avant qu’elle ne se blottît contre lui. Il l’enlaça sous les gémissements affligés du wookie et cala sa joue contre sa tête. Il entendit Leia pleurer doucement contre lui – c’était la première fois qu’il la voyait perdre ainsi contenance et cela le peina d’autant plus. La possible perte de leur enfant la dévastait totalement.

                – Leia…

                – Ben… notre fils, il est…

                – Ben n’est pas forcément mort, Leia.

                Elle ne répondit pas ; elle tenait encore à y croire mais n’y parvenait pas tout à fait. Trop de corps s’étendaient dans cette plaine. Les chances pour que Ben n’y fût pas étaient plus que minces. Ses regrets n’en étaient que plus pugnaces ; pourquoi n’avait-elle pas gardé son fils auprès d’elle, auprès d’eux ?

                La navette acheva d’atterrir plus vite que les deux parents éplorés ne le pensèrent. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu’ils se précipitassent à l’extérieur du cockpit. L’odeur du charnier les prit aussitôt au nez ; celle de sang et de chair humide était prenante et surpassait toute autre en termes de puissance. Pourtant, la pluie en avait atténué la flaveur et aucun d’eux n’osa imaginer ce que cela aurait été sans cela. Sous leurs yeux, c’était pire que l’image lointaine qu’ils avaient aperçu au-travers de la vitrine panoramique ; les corps s’étalaient sur la plaine désolée, parfois en tas aux endroits où ils étaient tombés les uns sur les autres. Ils étaient des centaines, peut-être un ou deux milliers – Leia n’avait aucune idée du nombre de Jedis ou apprentis que Luke avait formés durant toutes ces années mais il était considérable, et cela se voyait par la foule moribonde. Leurs recherches leur prendraient sans doute des heures. Déjà des oiseaux nécrophages volaient au-dessus d’eux et traçaient des cercles dans le ciel avant d’oser plonger vers le sol, à bonne distance des nouveaux arrivants. Leurs coups de bec dans les corps flasques étaient parfaitement audibles dans le silence environnant et ajoutaient de la gravité à la scène macabre. Ils frissonnèrent. Ils percevaient à peine la présence de leurs subalternes dans leur dos, qui étouffaient des cris d’horreur derrière leurs mains closes. Seul comptait leur fils à cet instant.

                Alors ils le cherchèrent. Si les autres enregistraient les visages afin de les identifier, eux se contentaient de vérifier s’il s’agissait ou non de leur fils, de même que Chewbacca. Tristement, chaque fois qu’ils tombaient sur un autre visage, ils étaient soulagés de ne pas voir celui de Ben mais ce n’était que de courte durée. Une œillade suffisait à chaque fois pour conforter l’arme utilisée lors de la mise à mort ; un sabre-laser. Taillades, morceaux de cadavres détachés ou transpercés par un trou auréolé d’une couche brûlée, les blessures étaient sans équivoques. Seul un Sith pouvait être à l’origine de cela – plusieurs même. Mais qui et comment ? Comment avaient-ils pu tant gagner en puissance pour être en mesure de détruire l’Ordre que Luke avait recréé et avoir la confiance de le faire ? Chaque fois l’angoisse devenait un peu plus pesante, et malgré la douleur sèche de ses yeux Leia ne pouvait empêcher les quelques larmes qui lui restaient de poindre dans ses yeux alors que le désespoir la saisissait. C’était sans issue. Et s’ils ne le trouvaient pas ?

                – Ben ! cria Leia par dépit, bien qu’elle n’eût que peu d’espoir qu’il répondît.

                Ce ne fut pas le cas. La mère s’arrêta un instant, prise d’un vertige, avec la sensation que le monde tournait autour d’elle. Elle avait l’impression qu’elle retournait les corps depuis des heures sans être capable d’évaluer le réel temps passé. Et si…

                – Madame la sénatrice !

                – Leia !

                Han la rattrapa de justesse alors qu’elle vacillait, mentalement épuisée et physiquement amoindrie. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller pourtant, son fils était bien quelque part et elle ne pouvait l’abandonner, pas maintenant. Pas alors qu’en définitive, elle avait l’impression de l’avoir déjà fait en le laissant à son jumeau, chose qu’elle regrettait amèrement à présent…

                Ce n’était pas un reproche à l’égard de Luke, juste à elle-même.

                – Leia, tu devrais prendre quelques minutes…

                Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

                – Non… Ben a besoin de nous ! Il faut – je dois –

                – Leia.

                Le regard d’Han erra quelques instants sur le champ de cadavres et son cœur se serra. Aurait-il été capable de faire cela ? Sans doute. Depuis des années, Ben prenait la voie de son grand-père, raison pour laquelle ils l’avaient confié à Luke – et Han ne pensait pas qu’il y avait à regretter ce choix, même s’il savait que Leia le faisait ; même le Maitre Jedi avait avoué son impuissance face à cela. Quelle qu’en fût la raison – influence extérieure, fascination irrépressible pour son grand-père, malédiction des Skywalker…  – Ben n’avait cessé de chuter. Peut-être n’était-ce là qu’un témoin qu’il avait définitivement basculé. Côté Obscur ou Mal, Ben s’était détourné d’eux pour embrasser une cause plus sombre.

                Même si c’était dur à admettre, en son cœur Han en avait la certitude, comme il avait la certitude qu’en définitive, leurs recherches seraient vaines puisqu’ils ne le trouveraient pas ici. Il doutait que Leia fût prête à l’accepter. Mais il fallait qu’elle le sût, elle ne pourrait nier cette réalité éternellement. Leur fils était perdu, et ce pour toujours.

                – Leia… je doute que nous le retrouvions ici de toute manière. Ben est parti.

                Elle leva des yeux remplis d’incompréhension vers lui.

                – Parti ? Comment cela parti ? Comment peux-tu affirmer cela ?

                Han en était incapable mais il en était sûr.

                – Tu… tu crois qu’il est encore en vie ?

                La gorge d’Han se noua devant le ton plein d’espoir de sa femme. Etait-ce pire pour elle d’envisager sa mort ou son basculement et sa trahison, ainsi que les crimes qu’il avait sans doute commis ? Sa mort sans doute – elle continuerait de nourrir de l’espoir dans le cas contraire.

                Il soupira.

                – Oui, je le crois. Leia… je le crois parce que je le pense responsable de cela.

                – Tu – quoi ?

                Elle s’écarta brusquement de lui pour le fixer avec effarement et horreur. Il venait d’insinuer que leur fils, leur enfant… leur bébé… était responsable d’un tel massacre ?

                Comment pouvait-il seulement y avoir songé ?

                – Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Ben serait incapable de faire cela ! cria-t-elle, indignée.

                Heureusement pour eux, seul Chewbacca se trouva suffisamment proche d’eux pour l’entendre distinctement et il se retourna, effaré. D’autres regards se levèrent vers eux, seulement attirés par son cri. Han s’en aperçut et entreprit de calmer sa femme ; personne ne devait savoir cela. Personne ne devait savoir que leur propre fils était très certainement impliqué voire responsable d’une telle abomination.

                – Tu te trompes, Leia, et tu te mens à toi-même. Cela fait des années qu’il suit les traces de Vador… cet instant était inévitable.

                – Non ! s’écria-t-elle et elle se détourna de lui, refusant d’envisager cette possibilité. Non. Et comment aurait-il fait ? Le crois-tu si puissant pour réussir à massacrer tout un Ordre à lui tout seul ?

                – Sans doute a-t-il été aidé pour cela, après tout cela fait des années que nous suspections une influence extérieure sans réellement la connaitre, rétorqua-t-il avec douceur, conscient de la dureté de ses paroles. Elle a dû se poursuivre même au sein du Temple, ce ne peut être que cela. Luke le disait lui-même, Ben devenait de plus en plus instable. Ce n’est –

                – Non !

                Han tenta de l’approcher mais une fois de plus elle recula en secouant la tête. Il fut affligé par le chagrin qui anéantissait sa femme. Mais qu’y pouvait-il ? Ils avaient fait ce qu’ils pouvaient pour leur fils, mais il y avait trop de Vador en lui et ce, dès le début…

                Lorsque Leia releva la tête, il s’aperçut que les larmes coulaient de nouveau librement sur ses joues.

                – Même si ce que tu dis est vrai… Ben n’est pas perdu. C’est notre fils. Il a… il a subi l’influence de quelqu’un, d’un Sith, et nous avons été incapables de l’aider, _tous_. Mais il y a encore de l’espoir, Ben n’est pas mauvais.

                – Leia…

                Elle esquiva sa tentative d’étreinte et avança parmi les corps, déterminée à reprendre ses recherches comme si son mari n’avait jamais rien dit et à lui prouver qu’il avait tort. Ce dernier la laissa faire, désolé mais assuré du fait que sa quête était vaine. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’elle ne le réalisât.

Un temps de plus courte durée qu’elle-même ne l’admettrait jamais. Car contre la volonté de Leia, l’idée faisait déjà sa place dans son esprit et se muait peu à peu en certitude pendant que défilaient les corps sous ses yeux. C’était tout à fait possible. Ben avait tant sombré que c’était tout à fait possible. Il avait été manipulé sans doute depuis des années, c’était évident, et eux n’avaient été d’aucune aide pour lui, bien au contraire. Pourtant elle continuait, avec l’espoir que quelque chose démentirait cette vérité et ce sentiment grandissant dans sa poitrine.

                Le sentiment qu’elle avait failli à tous les points de vue.


	7. Chacun son combat

**Thème 2.1 Combat**

                Leia leva les yeux vers les étoiles, affligée et nostalgique. Devant l’esplanade s’étalaient les tentes du camp des Résistants, ceux qui s’étaient alliés sous sa bannière contre l’influence grandissante du Premier Ordre, héritier de l’ancien Empire Galactique. Seuls les torches et des feux de bois extérieurs illuminaient le campement. Les fumées noirâtres qui s’en élevaient masquaient à peine le ciel noir d’encre piqueté d’argent et de blanc pour disparaitre quelques secondes après s’être formées. Devant elle, les conversations allaient bon train mais elle les percevait à peine, comme elle discernait à peine ces assemblages de tissus et de dépôts technologiques. Tout ce qu’elle voyait était le ciel qu’elle fixait avec insistance, presque suppliante.

Les astres étaient les mêmes depuis toutes ces années et n’avaient pas le moins du monde changé mais comme tous les ans, elles revêtaient une signification particulière durant cette période. Huit ans. Cela faisait déjà huit ans que son fils avait disparu, huit ans qu’elle ne l’avait plus revu une seule fois. Huit ans qu’il se trouvait quelque part dans cette galaxie sans qu’elle ne sût où. Elle avait fini par comprendre et par admettre qu’il n’était pas mort mais qu’en vérité, il était même responsable de la mort des Jedis et de la disparition de l’Ordre, conduisant ainsi son jumeau à s’exiler comme l’avait jadis fait Yoda – davantage par culpabilité cette fois, sans doute. Il avait dû le prendre comme un échec personnel mais ce n’était pas le cas ; elle aussi avait ses torts, tout comme Han. Elle avait tant de regrets associés à lui, il y avait tant de choses qu’elle aurait aimé changer, si elle avait été en mesure de retourner dans le passé.

Car malgré ce qu’il avait fait et qu’il faisait sans doute encore à l’heure actuelle, Leia ne lui en voulait pas. Elle ne désirait rien de moins que son retour, prête à faire comme si tout cela ne s’était pas produit. Comme s’il ne s’était pas rendu coupable de tant de morts, de tant de souffrance. Parce que c’était son fils.

_Etait-il seulement vivant ?_ Elle espérait de tout cœur que ce fût le cas et qu’il allait bien. Rester sans nouvelle de lui l’usait ; chaque jour elle luttait contre le chagrin et le désespoir, chaque jour elle se forçait à espérer qu’un jour il revînt chez elle – et chez _lui_. Seule parmi la multitude, la Résistance, qui était pour elle comme une famille à qui jamais elle ne montrait cette plaie laissée ouverte depuis le départ de son fils – et l’absence de Han se faisait ressentir chaque jour un peu plus. Lui avait fui et luttait contre ce passé pour oublier son fils, peut-être même son existence, ou au moins le fait qu’il se trouvât quelque part à faire le mal. Ainsi avait-il replongé pleinement dans ses vieux travers en compagnie de Chewbacca comme si la guerre, sa rencontre avec Leia, leur histoire, leur mariage et finalement leur fils n’avaient jamais été pour lui qu’une parenthèse qu’il s’efforçait d’effacer désormais. Essayait-elle d’oublier elle aussi ? Pas réellement. Jamais elle n’avait avoué à ses concitoyens sa survie et surtout son implication plus que probable dans ce massacre car elle savait dès lors le traitement que lui offrirait la justice s’ils parvenaient à le capturer. Elle était incapable d’accepter le sort qui lui serait réservé, tout fils de Générale qu’il fût. C’était sans doute normal ; tant de personnes étaient mortes par sa faute voire de sa main. Mais c’était aussi et surtout son fils, manipulé par Snoke – ce ne pouvait être que lui, que cette figure fantomatique qui régnait sans partage sur le Premier Ordre qui était responsable de son basculement vers le Côté Obscur. Car comment penser autrement ? Ce dernier avait fait son apparition peu après la disparition de Ben ! Alors elle luttait contre lui, autant pour la galaxie que pour ce fils qu’il lui avait enlevé.

Et pour l’heure, comme tous les ans en cette triste date d’anniversaire, elle fixait le ciel alors que résonnaient les rires et les échos des conversations, priant pour que ce fût la dernière fois.

Mais elle n’était pas la seule à mener ce combat de tous les instants.

Kylo Ren observait le ciel lui aussi. Le sien était en partie obscurci par d’épais nuages sombres mais certaines étoiles perçaient dans de rares bandes dégagées. Lui aussi se remémorait cette date d’anniversaire, et lui aussi devait lutter contre les émotions reliées à elle et qui l’assaillaient. Des réminiscences d’un passé pas forcément plus joyeux mais plus insouciant. Des visages qu’il aurait aimé oublier mais qui ne cessaient de le hanter, de même que les voix qui y étaient associées. Lui qui avait mis tant de temps à les retenir, pourquoi mettait-il tant de temps à les oublier à présent ? Il n’était plus Ben Solo, ce faible apprenti Jedi déchiré entre les Ténèbres et la pathétique Lumière à laquelle Luke Skywalker avait voulu l’asservir. Il était Kylo Ren, Maitre des Chevaliers de Ren et petit-fils du célèbre Seigneur Sith Darth Vador à qui il souhaitait rendre hommage en perpétuant son héritage. Il avait mis tant de temps à trouver cette relique d’ailleurs… Il aurait dû faire une croix définitive sur son passé depuis longtemps mais jamais il n’avait cessé de lutter contre lui. Il avait pourtant bien d’autres batailles à mener pour conduire le Premier Ordre vers la victoire – tout d’abord contre le dernier Jedi qu’il devait retrouver. Mais il sentait en lui-même que la plus importante restait celle encore présente dans son esprit et qu’il était loin d’avoir emportée.

La sensation évanescente de regret qui accompagnait parfois la pensée de sa mère en témoignait.


	8. Dans l'attente

**Thème 2.2 Pardon**

                Comme toutes les autres personnes autour d’elle, Leia regarda le Faucon Millenium prendre de la hauteur et gagner rapidement le ciel puis l’espace. A son bord se tenaient la jeune Rey et Chewbacca ; à présent ils faisaient route vers la planète sur laquelle avait trouvé refuge son frère jumeau, le dernier Jedi encore en vie. Elle avait eu un aperçu des talents de Rey et soupçonnait déjà la puissance qu’elle était en mesure d’acquérir. Elle ne doutait pas que Luke le remarquerait aussi, mais elle espérait que l’expérience de son fils ne le pousserait pas à rejeter la jeune femme alors qu’elle avait tant besoin de son aide, tout comme la Résistance et elle-même. Et son fils aussi. Son fils avait plus que jamais besoin de lui…

                _Y avait-il seulement un retour possible après le geste qu’il avait commis ? Etait-il réellement possible qu’il pût retourner dans la Lumière après qu’il eût tué son propre père ?_ Le vaisseau d’Han avait disparu depuis plusieurs minutes mais cela n’empêchait pas la Générale de continuer à fixer la voûte céleste pendant qu’à ses côtés, la foule reprenait vie et retournait à ses occupations. Le Premier Ordre avait beau avoir perdu une bataille, ils ne pouvaient s’en réjouir très longtemps ; leur position était compromise et la flotte dont disposait l’organisation était trop importante pour espérer tenir un siège. Il leur fallait donc s’enfuir et implanter leur base ailleurs, en attendant qu’une autre occasion de l’affaiblir ne se représentât. Alors ils s’agitaient en vue de préparer leur départ imminent. Elle-même restait là, les pieds ancrés au sol et le port droit, le regard résolument tourné vers les étoiles.

Son fils se trouvait parmi l’une d’elles, plus affaibli et troublé que jamais. Rey lui avait raconté comment elle l’avait blessé et elle ne lui en voulait pas pour cela, même si elle regrettait qu’ils en fussent arrivés là ; la jeune femme n’avait réagi qu’en conséquence des actes de ce dernier. Ainsi elle le savait gravement blessé mais doutait qu’il fût mort – elle l’aurait senti dans ce cas, de manière plus forte encore que la mort d’Han qui, lui, n’avait nullement été sensible à la Force de son vivant. Son cœur se serra une fois de plus à cette pensée et à l’idée qu’elle ne reverrait plus jamais son mari. S’en voulait-elle de l’avoir envoyé chercher Ben, et par conséquent de l’avoir indirectement conduit à sa mort ? D’une certaine façon oui, sa décision lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche, un goût de culpabilité. Elle était terriblement désolée du destin auquel elle l’avait condamné mais elle n’avait toujours pas perdu espoir concernant leur fils, surtout après le récit de Rey. Celle-ci lui avait également rapporté l’hésitation qu’avait montré le jeune Sith face à son parent avant de le tuer et elle-même avait senti le trouble dans la Force qui avait fait écho à son combat intérieur alors qu’il le confrontait. Ben n’était pas totalement perdu ; malgré les apparences, il n’avait pas totalement basculé – et peut-être même que le meurtre de son père en était justement une preuve, comme s’il avait voulu se prouver à lui-même qu’il était capable de le faire et que cela le laisserait indifférent sans que ce ne fût le cas. Une sorte de mise à l’épreuve. Leia ne doutait pas que cet acte revêtait une telle signification aux yeux de son fils. Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu’il l’avait réussie, bien au contraire.

                Que Rey eût réussi à vaincre Kylo Ren, même blessé, démontrait qu’il y avait bien plus que les blessures physiques qui l’handicapaient. Ses propres entraves lui pesaient et sa conscience restait déchirée, malgré tous ses efforts.

                _Ben_ … Leia se sentait plus impuissante que jamais du destin qu’il s’infligeait à lui-même et en même temps, l’espoir de le revoir un jour s’était trouvé ravivé par sa réapparition, même entachée par tant de drames. Alors elle lui pardonnait tout, encore une fois. Peut-être était-ce nécessaire pour lui pour se rendre pleinement compte de ce dans quoi il s’était engagé, peut-être lui faudrait-il davantage d’aide pour cela. Dans tous les cas tout espoir n’était pas perdu.

                Alors elle continuerait de l’attendre, plus seule que jamais avec la mort d’Han, mais elle continuerait, pour son fils, d’espérer voir renaitre leurs liens brisés. Priant comme à chaque fois que ces jours sombres seraient les derniers.


End file.
